snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupcake
- Outfits ▾= - Battle= - PJ's= }} }} | caption = Cupcake and Mint | name = Princess Cupcake | origin = | sex = Female | age = 6 | species = Rabbit | status = Alive | eyes = Orange | hair = Brunette | relatives = Mint (pet) | friends = Ginger, Hansel, King, Bo, Brave, Brave Heart | enemies = Bleed Heart | occupation = Veggie Princess | residence = Veggiehut }} Princess Cupcake is a major character who appears in Sugar Bits. She is a rabbit who loves cupcakes and the princess of the Veggiehut. She has to teach children to eat their vegetables while she herself doesn't like them. She appears in Chapter 1, makes a brief appearance in Chaper 4 and makes her return in Chapter 6. Story Cupcake is a hyperactive rabbit who first was seen when Hansel went to the gardens to search for Ginger. Cupcake was lurking behind Gingerman and jumped onto him. She went along with Gingerman to the gardens and played there with her bunny on the marshmallows. After the Brave Hearts came she was ordered by King to go back to Veggiehut. She has to help children eating their veggetables. Late during the night she appears when she called King because she was worried about Hansel and Ginger, but King calmed her down and let her get back to sleep. However it seemed that Cupcake was really worried because when Bleed Heart wanted to take Bo's soul, Cupcake appeared and threw a cupcake at him followed by a kick against his head. It already appeared that she wasn't very strong but luckily King and all the Brave Hearts appeared to assist her. When everyone returned back to Harmonia, Cupcake decided to visit Ginger. However she wasn't allowed to go in from the guards. And although that was the case, she barged in, just as Licorice had disappeared, and hugged Ginger, telling her to convince the others she didn't do anything back in Dystopius. She was later mentioned as one of the princesses that worked with the Bridge of Light Project. Personality Cupcake is a cute, light-hearted and fun-loving character. She is a sweet tooth'Comic Page:' Pounce, Sugar Bits and despite the fact she is a rabbit and the Princess of Veggiehut, she dislikes vegetables'Comic Page:' Jealousy, Sugar Bits. She has a tendency to be easily convinced into doing things'Comic Page:' Food Fight, Sugar BitsComic Page: He Started It, Sugar Bits. But when push comes to shove, she is a serious and courageous character, who would protect her friends at any cost'Comic Page:' Rabbit Punch...err, Kick, Sugar Bits. She is deeply concerned about her friends, as shown by how she treated Ginger after the events in Dystopius'Comic Page:' Two for One Reveal, Sugar Bits. Appearance Cupcake is a brown rabbit with darker brown hair and amber colored eyes and white paws. Her two long ears are tied together with a pruple elastic and has the same color ear mittens. She wears a pink jacket with purple fur on the edges of the jacket and wears two white bunny belts over it. Later she appears in her pink pajama which has lighter pink bunny icons. When she arrives on the battlefield she wears her battle-suit which sports golden ear mittens, a pink dress with long sleeves, high lighter pink collar and red ribbon on her chest. She wears white stockings and two pink anklebands. Powers and Abilities Cupcake has only shown few abilities: *'Agility': Cupcake is rather agile, in combat'Comic Page:' Rabbit Punch...err, Kick, Sugar Bits *'Jumping:' Cupcake can jump rate. *'Speed': Cupcake seems to be posses quite some speed'Comic Page:' Pounce, Sugar Bits. *'Throwning': Cupcake has a tendency to throw chocolate cupcakes at her opponents'Comic Page:' Rabbit Punch...err, Kick, Sugar Bits. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Cupcake/Gallery. References }} Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Princess Category:Sugar Bits Character Category:Monarch Category:Original Character Category:Minor Character Category:Rabbit